


Clean as a Whistle

by leyley09



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you spy on people, you find things you don't want.</p>
<p>Occasionally - if you're very lucky - you find exactly what you were looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean as a Whistle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNaughtyVirgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: "So basically, what I've wanted for a long time is shy, blushing!Tyler getting ravaged in the shower by possessive, dominant, loving!Jamie. It could happen in the locker room showers with the thrill of being seen. What you like the most! :)"
> 
> I'm not 100% sure I did exactly that, but I do hope you aren't disappointed with the results!
> 
> Grateful as always for the beta by Ceruleandarkangelis and ChelseaIBelieve.
> 
> Also, these boys are stupid, and they should definitely be talking about most of this before they do it. Please be safer/smarter IRL. :D

It’s late. Like, really late. The practice rink is mostly dark, inside and out. In fact, the only light in this particular hallway is coming from the cracked-open door to the visitor’s locker room.

Tyler’s not supposed to be here. Well, he wasn’t told that specifically, and technically, no one’s supposed to be here at this hour. But, for the last few weeks, Jamie’s been ditching their regularly scheduled movie nights and has been super vague about where he’s going instead. Jamie should really know better. Tyler should _maybe_ be ashamed of using Jamie’s “Find My iPhone” to figure out where he was going; then again, Jamie shouldn’t write his passwords on paper like an old person, so he’s feeling no shame at all.

Tyler slides gingerly through the gap in the door; this one creaks, and he’s trying to sneak up on Jamie. Looking around the room, he’s pretty sure there’s no one else here. There’s just the one bag, sitting in front of a stall by the door to the showers. Aside from the sound of one of the showers running, there’s no other indication that even Jamie is in here.

He peers carefully around the corner into the showers. Jamie _is_ in here……alone. Showering. Like...just showering. That’s just weird; Jamie’s got more than one perfectly functional shower at home. The water pressure is definitely better.

If anyone asks, Tyler’s waiting for something weird to happen. That’s the reason he’s peeking stealthily around this door frame. There has to be some reason for Jamie being in here at this ridiculous hour, so Tyler needs to watch so he can figure out what that reason is.

In the privacy of his own mind, Tyler is self-aware enough to admit that’s a massive load of shit. He’s peeking around the edge of this doorway, watching Jamie shower, well, because he wants to, dammit, and this may be the only time he gets to do that. It’s bad form to ogle people in the locker room.

What a waste that is, too, because Jamie is absolutely worth ogling. He’s broad and well-defined and hours on skates do wonderful things for, uh, lower body muscle development. With the water running all over him, Jamie looks like something out of a pretty cheesy locker room-themed porn video, which does absolutely nothing to prevent Tyler from trying to memorize the scene.

“Tyler.”

_Shit_. Jamie’s not even looking at him; how can he possibly know that a) Tyler is in the building and b) he’s lingering at the door like a creeper.

“In or out, Tyler.” It’s not really fair to break out the captain voice right now; Tyler’s conditioned to respond to that automatically. He’s several steps into the room before he even processes the order. And it _was_ an order, not a request, an invitation, an offer. It was a demand.

“Took you long enough. Thought I was going to be showering in here every week for the rest of my life, at the rate it took you to get suspicious.”

Tyler gapes Jamie’s back. He planned this?

Jamie finally turns to look at him, leans against the wall just to the side of the fixtures. Tyler exerts a lot of mental effort to keep his eyes on Jamie’s face. This seems like it might be important; he needs to not be distracted.

“Apparently, I haven’t been clear enough about my intentions here.” Jamie waves a hand between them. “Either that, or you are officially the most oblivious person alive. So, this is me, making myself very clear. I want to do a lot of very filthy things to you, and I was kind of hoping that you would be on board with that idea.”

He gives Tyler a grin that makes something inside roll and twist.

“You’re awfully cute when you blush, Seggy, but I do need you to tell me if you want to do this.”

Tyler clears his throat. A couple of times. “Yeah,” he finally rasps out.

“Excellent,” Jamie says smugly. “For now, say ‘stop’ if you need me to stop, okay?”

Tyler blinks at him a couple of times.

“Tyler,” Jamie snaps, startling Tyler.

“What?”

“That wasn’t an optional question.”

“Sorry, no, it’s okay, ‘stop’ is okay.”

“Good boy.”

Tyler shivers. Jamie grins.

“I’m going to count to ten, and when I’m finished, I want you standing here,” Jamie points to the floor directly in front of him, “and I want you naked.”

Tyler nods.

“One.”

Tyler jumps. _Shit, he was serious about the counting._ His jacket and shirt are easy enough to remove.

“Two.”

Shirt and jacket are tossed blindly towards the door. Tyler fumbles with his belt buckle.

“Three.”

_What the hell is wrong with this belt._ It takes most of a decade, Tyler feels, before the belt comes loose and he’s able to toss it after his clothes.

“Four.”

Tyler’s got his jeans open and halfway down his thighs when he remembers his shoes.

“Five.”

He nearly falls over trying to pry his shoes off without untying the laces.

“Six.”

His jeans stick this time, catching in the dampness accumulating on his skin from the still running shower. His one-legged hopping is not his most dignified moment, but it’s necessary when -

“Seven.”

the count is getting so close. He’s trying to cross the room, take his pants off, and not fall and die all at the same time. It’s not working well.

“Eight.”

His jeans _finally_ come free from his left foot; they’re unceremoniously thrown to the side.

“Nine.”

The floor is damp enough that walking could be treacherous. He’s really regretting putting underwear on today. He manages to get a little closer while dragging off his now-least-favorite pair of boxer briefs.

“Ten.”

He doesn’t quite stop just in front of Jamie; he sort of slides into him instead. Jamie catches him almost by default, arms wrapped around Tyler’s back, keeping him from falling but also keeping him off-balance.

“Hmm, not quite as instructed, but close enough. This time.”

Tyler nearly sags with relief.

“So… now that you’re here, what am I going to do with you?”

Tyler peers up at him through his lashes. “Something very filthy?”

Jamie pulls him somehow closer, predatory grin in place. “I think we’ll save the _very_ filthy for somewhere a little more, ah, more private. We’re going to start simple.”

Tyler is not expecting to be kissed. Kissing has never been, in his experience, _very filthy_. Clearly, he has been doing it wrong.

Still off-balance and caged in against Jamie, he has no leverage to move his arms from between their chests. He’s not so much participating as he is letting Jamie kiss him. He wants very badly to know who Jamie’s been kissing to get so good at this. It’s overwhelming in the best possible way; he can’t focus on anything besides Jamie and the miraculous things he's doing with his tongue right now.

When Jamie pulls away from him some indeterminate amount of time later, Tyler is almost embarrassed to find he’s trying to chase after Jamie’s mouth. He’s not successful, because he still has no leverage or room to move. He is definitely embarrassed about the whimpering, but he gets distracted pretty quickly by Jamie’s smug chuckle.

“Calm down, Ty, we’ll get back to that later.” Jamie runs one hand up Tyler’s back, from hip to shoulder. He applies just enough pressure to clearly imply what he’s expecting to come next.

Tyler decides to show some initiative and, as Jamie’s grip around his back loosens, slides slowly to his knees. He keeps his eyes on Jamie’s face, pleased with the flush he can see spreading down Jamie’s chest and the hitches in his breathing.

“Fuck.” Jamie’s voice shakes. “Jesus, Tyler.” He takes a few slow, deep breaths.

“Alright, Ty, hands on my thighs.”

Tyler’s hands are in place faster than he thought he could move.

“Tap out if you need a breather, okay?”

“Okay,” Tyler manages to croak out.

“Good boy.” _Shit._ It’s not like Tyler didn’t know he likes earning people’s approval, but this is something else entirely. He’ll just have to think about it later, because he has better things to worry about right now.

It’s a lot more difficult to get his mouth around Jamie’s dick without being able to use his hands than he had expected. He might look ridiculous, but Jamie fucking loves it based on the noises he’s making, so whatever; it’s fine. When he finally succeeds, the choked-out string of obscenities from Jamie are a pleasing reward.

He closes his eyes so he can focus better; watching Jamie is just going to distract him. It’s always nice, having something in his mouth; it’s comforting, in a weird sort of way. He gets sort of lost in the rhythm of it, the nearby shower creating a background of white noise to Jamie’s panting breaths and occasional swearing. He breaks out as many of his best tricks as he can without moving his hands, settling for digging his fingers into the bulk of Jamie’s thighs instead.

It could be ten minutes, it could be an hour before Jamie pushes him away, just enough. Tyler opens his eyes at the loss. Jamie looks almost as wrecked as Tyler feels as he wraps a hand around his dick. “Don’t move.”

Tyler settles in place, waiting patiently. He hopes Jamie didn’t mean ‘don’t move at all’, because he can’t keep from licking his lips in anticipation. Jamie’s head thunks against the tile as he groans and comes all over Tyler’s face.

“Fucking hell, Ty.” Jamie’s breathing like he was being chased. “If I’d known you could do that…” He trails off, still panting, and bodily drags Tyler to his feet.

Tyler’s back hits the wall where Jamie had been leaning before he’s even had time to find his footing. Pinned between the unforgiving wall and the solid mass that is Jamie, Tyler can feel his own breathing getting more and more erratic. He’s starting to feel a bit fuzzy around the edges, but it’s okay; Jamie’s got him.

Jamie anchors him to the wall with one hand on his hip and uses his right hand to wipe his come off Tyler’s face in broad swathes. He allows Tyler to lick it off his fingers before patting him on the cheek, murmuring “that’s my good boy” into Tyler’s ear. He chuckles darkly at Tyler’s shuddering sigh.

“Water’s getting cold, Seggy,” he says quietly, sliding one thigh between Tyler’s. “Think you can come before that happens? You’ll have to hurry.”

Tyler nods enthusiastically. “Just, stay right, please, oh god, _please_.”

“Well, hurry up then.”

Tyler feels like he’s been on the edge since he walked into the locker room, some six months ago it feels like, so it takes him barely a handful of thrusts against Jamie’s thigh to finish. Only Jamie’s weight keeps him from sliding to the floor as a pile of goo. He can’t hear Jamie talking over the blood rushing through his ears, but he can feel the brush of his lips against the side of his face. Every sensation feels like it’s coming through a layer of cotton balls.

As the fuzz begins to fade, he finds he can breathe fully again. He’s less squashed into the wall; Jamie’s actually shifted off to one side, blocking Tyler from the undoubtedly cool spray from the shower head. He peels his eyelids open slowly; they feel like they were almost glued together. He rolls his head along the wall towards Jamie and finds Jamie outright smirking.

“There you are,” he says smugly.

“Uh-huh.”

“Think you can hold your own weight? I really need to turn the shower off before I get frostbite.”

“Maybe. I think so.” His voice sounds like he’s been screaming. _Huh_.

“Okay.” Jamie shifts away from him slowly, waiting to see if Tyler can hold himself up. When Tyler doesn’t appear to be sliding down the wall, he turns to the fixtures. The sudden silence feels very loud. He turns back to Tyler, sliding one arm between Tyler and the wall.

“Time to move, babe. Ready?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” They shift away from the wall together, Jamie still taking some of Tyler’s weight.

“What about my clothes?” Everything landed free of the actual spray, but the showers are notoriously damp.

“I brought you extras,” Jamie admits shyly, which is pretty funny to Tyler considering what just happened. He can’t hold back his giggles.

The gym bag sitting just outside the showers is indeed full of clothes for both of them, including a different pair of shoes for Tyler, and a short stack of the nice towels Jamie has at home which are far superior to the ones provided by the rink. Jamie leaves Tyler to get dressed and disappears back into the showers, returning a moment later with Tyler’s discarded clothing. They dress in silence which is just starting to make Tyler nervous when Jamie turns to him, one hand outstretched. “Ready to go home?”

Tyler grins and ducks his head, taking the hand held out towards him. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Good. I took a cab down here; I need a ride.”

Tyler buries his face in Jamie’s shoulder as he giggles. “You’re such an asshole, you know that?”

“It’s called thinking ahead, Seguin, you should try it some time.” He pulls Tyler along behind him towards the door. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not as clean after that shower as I’d like to be.”

“We should probably do something to fix that.”

“We definitely should. You drive, I’ll plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to share this, because it's funny to me - my dad titled this, with only the direction of "I need something short and sort of clever about being clean, a shower, something like that".
> 
> Boy, I hope he doesn't find out what that was actually for. :D


End file.
